Hit
by Yurumi
Summary: Misaki is injured in a hit-and-run. How will Usagi react, and is this really an accident?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and it's going to be quite long so be prepared!**

 **I will be posting a new chapter everyday or every other day, depending on if I can ^^;**

 **Please r &r if you can! I would really appreciate it if you guys let me know if I'm any good haha**

 **I don't own Junjou of course ^^**

 **There might be slight OOC**

 **On with the story~**

 **Sorry if it's too short, let me know if you guys want more!**

 **Yurumi~**

* * *

 _9:30 A.M._

Misaki slowly opened his eyes, looking around a toy filled room and his sleeping lover. He quickly looked away from Akihiko, blushing furiously as he remembered the events of the previous night. Slowly as to not wake him, he sat up and tiptoed out of the darkened room to make breakfast. Unfortunately, Misaki knew all too well his lover was not a morning person, quite the opposite. Misaki was glad that he didn't have class today as well; seeing Kamijou the Devil in the mornings coupled with Usagi's grumpiness was difficult, to say the least.

As Misaki was setting out the breakfast he had made for the both of them, Usagi came down the stairs slowly, inching towards the coffee Misaki set out on the table. He downed the entire cup before speaking in a scratchy voice, "Howwwwwss-it-goin'?"

Misaki, alarmed at Usagi's unusual demeanor, quickly ran to his side and felt his forehead.

"Usagi-san? Are you sick?" He worriedly clicked his tongue.

"No-wayy." Usagi slurred.

"You definitely are! Your forehead is burning up! I'll head out and get some medicine right away, and you need to get back to bed and…" Misaki shook his head and ushered his lover back upstairs.

"Stay wit me…" Usagi said sleepily, "I'm….fine…." he coughed out. Misaki was already grabbing his coat and shoes.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" Misaki said as he was walking out the door.

' _Maybe I'll take a short nap…'_

Usagi's muddled brain faintly comprehended Misaki's departure before he dozed off into a feverish sleep.

* * *

 _3:00 P.M._

Usagi sat up in bed, feeling perfectly fine but confused. ' _What time is it?'_ he thought sleepily. Brushing off his unease, he walked downstairs to see light streaming in from the tall windows. He glanced towards the kitchen to see a cold breakfast sitting on the table.

Usagi's first thought? ' _Shit.'_ He sweeped over the entire apartment looking for any inclination Misaki was present. He was getting concerned now, his mind going into overdrive.

' _Why would Misaki leave without us eating breakfast together? He hasn't even cleaned up yet!'_ He racked his brain for clues, but only a fuzzy image of Misaki walking out of the apartment could come to him. He quickly dressed himself and headed out to look for his beloved.

* * *

 _10:00 A.M. -earlier that day-_

Misaki hurried towards the supermarket, his only thoughts consumed by Usagi's cold. He clutched the medicine tightly, wondering how he was feeling. He noticed the clerk looking at him, looking sad. The guilt of leaving Usagi behind threatened to crawl its way into Misaki's head, but he was too preoccupied on getting back, and _fast._ After he paid for the medicine he rushed out of the store, not even bothering to look both ways before crossing the deserted street. That was his fatal mistake.

A car came out of nowhere and crushed Misaki's slender frame, not even bothering to stop for the dying boy. The crunch of bones on pavement was sickening to hear, and the large pool of blood slowly growing from Misaki's broken frame illuminated him in the morning sun.

A piece of paper fluttered past his arm, presumably from the car he had been hit by.

Misaki's last thought: ' _I hope Usagi is alright…'_ His vision clouded with red before fading to black, the curtains closing on his eyes with an air of finality.

* * *

 **How was it? Short? Good? Bad?**

 **Please R &R! **

**Sorry for being so mean to Misaki ;-;**

 **Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yurumi here! :D**

 **Despite being new to the FF community, I'm so happy to see such support, especially in such a short time frame. It makes me want to write a lot more!**

 **This is for yaoifangirlxx and AwkwardOtaku16, my first ever reviews, you guys helped me so much! The next chapters might not come so quickly :P**

 **Please continue to R &R, I'm always open to suggestions and critics :) **

**Doing this, I have so much more admiration to my favorite authors now…**

 **I tripled the size of this chapter! :D**

 **Again I don't own Junjou haha**

 **Oh and so far this has all been the same day! Sorry if it's a little confusing~**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

 _10:30 A.M._

Hiroki was hurrying down a deserted street, heading towards the hospital where his boyfriend, Nowaki, worked at. With strenuous hours, Nowaki always tried to see Hiroki when he had a break at the hospital. Although not the most romantic setting, Hiroki secretly enjoyed seeing Nowaki at work, because he looked so… _manly_. Hiroki blushed furiously at this thought and walked faster.

' _Stupid Nowaki…'_ He was turning the corner on another deserted street when something brought his attention away from how manly Nowaki was at work. Red tire tracks streaked the road ahead, angry marks on the dull gray asphalt. Glancing around, Hiroki shifted his bag uncomfortably before he continued walking ahead. He hardly ever saw roadkill, but the soft spot deep, _deep_ , down in Hiroki sparked in protest. Seeing a broken animal was always sad, because they reminded him of Nowaki. Soft, cute, cuddly, nice, adorable, cute... He almost gagged at how sentimental he was being.

' _That looks like…'_ Hiroki kept walking, dismissing the thought. He walked farther, only to find a bloody, broken… _person?!_ His vision tunneled. The wind picked up, sweeping his brown locks away from his face, giving a clear sight of the body that lay below him. Hiroki rushed into the street, abandoning his bag on the sidewalk. This person, he looked familiar. A grocery bag with dark liquid spilling out covered the person's face, obscuring any features he could identify the body with.

Several thoughts overtook him, all overwhelming. Fear, anger, pain, and disgust. Fear for this poor teen, anger at whoever had done this, pain for this person's suffering, and disgust of not only the person who hit him but for the blood that was still slowly expanding in a puddle around the body. Hiroki hated to admit this, but he had a fear of blood ever since Nowaki accidently cut himself whilst preparing dinner. The blood pooling around the cutting board had been bad enough, but this was much worse.

The stench of blood was pungent in the air, and he called an for an ambulance, yelling out the situation and their location. Immediately after, he texted Nowaki and explained the situation as well. He crouched down, his pants getting covered in blood, tentatively felt for a pulse and removed the bag, and finding a faint, _very faint,_ pulse he exhaled in relief. He reeled back suddenly, realizing that he had blood now covering his hands, the soles of his shoes, and his pants. Unconsciously, he wiped his hands on his jacket, regretting it instantly. Abandoning his pursuit of cleanliness, Hiroki inspected the boy closely, feeling for a wallet or some form of identification, and he found a wallet with an ID and a credit card with a small receipt attached.

Hiroki stiffened up. ' _Takahashi Misaki...That's where I recognized him! He's my student!'_ He hit himself angrily. How could he not recognize him! ' _Well.. He certainly looks different…'_ He grimaced and cursed under his breath.

Taking a closer look at the credit card, he looked at the name at the bottom corner. ' _USAMI AKIHIKO?'_ He squinted at the name and read it again in disbelief. Being the pessimist he is, Hiroki immediately assumed that Takahashi was a thief who had, in his rush to escape, had not looked both ways before crossing the street. Whether all the emotions Hiroki was experiencing made him either forget he has seen Misaki and Akihiko together before, or blinding him towards his common sense altogether.

To further back up his claim, he made a scenario in his head. ' _Let's see… While he was running away from Akihiko, in his rush he accidentally got run over. Plus!'_ Hiroki realized suddenly, ' _This place is really close to Akihiko's too…'_ With a seemingly solid story, Hiroki looked at Misaki not with pity but with a new found hatred. Akihiko didn't seem like the type to be stolen from; his cold aura usually made people avoid him or at the very least repel thieves. Hiroki supposed Takahashi was a common thief; the thought made him disgusted. He had taught this student, and this was his repayment. His eyes glinted in the morning light.

He glanced at the receipt, expecting it to be for something obscenely expensive; instead it was for medicine; just simple stuff for a cold. This didn't match up... He tore his eyes away from the receipt and settled them on the grocery bag, its contents spilling out where Hiroki had carelessly thrown it. Grumbling furiously, he felt his anger for the thief and the ambulance not being fast enough boil over.

"Bakahiko!" He screamed loudly. The only thing stopping him from his undignified tirade was the soft wail of sirens growing louder by the second. Exhaling indignantly, he grabbed his bag and waved down the ambulance.

Hiroki, although his rage was overwhelming, couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. Maybe something was going on in his personal life. Shaking himself off, he climbed in the ambulance and

they sped off.

The ambulance ride was horrible. The worried faces of the paramedics unnerved him, and he felt his anger dissolving into worry. Nobody deserved this pain, even if they were a thief. After all, he had only gotten medicine…

Misaki hadn't moved at all. The sterile lights of the ambulance were hurting Hiroki's eyes, and the broken body that lay before him was gruesome. Hiroki couldn't be more relieved when they arrived at the hospital. Nowaki's beaming face appeared in his mind, and he smiled weakly.

When Misaki had been taken away by the paramedics and he had to wait until a parent or guardian showed up, he looked for Nowaki. Hiroki quickly entered the break room, and was greeted by the quiet murmur of the occupants. The faint smell of coffee wafted toward Hiroki, and he desperately searched for Nowaki among the people. To Hiroki's displeasure, the only familiar face he saw was Tsumori. Frowning, Hiroki was turning around to leave as a shout came from Tsumori.

"Kamijou!" Tsumori said jubilantly, earning multiple looks of disapproval from the others in the break room, including Kamijou himself. Smiling even wider he told Hiroki how Nowaki was busy in the operating room for an emergency case. Deepening his frown, he sat down and shooed Tsumori away. Calming down, Hiroki realized he should call Akihiko, to let him know he had caught his thief.

Several annoyed voicemails later, Hiroki gave up on contact with Akihiko. Sighing even more heavily, he continued to wait on Misaki's parents and pledged to call his idiot friend later.

* * *

 _3:30 P.M._

Akihiko checked his phone for any missed calls from Misaki, only to see 6 voicemails left from Hiroki. Confused, he opened the first voicemail. When the message started to play, Akihiko's face grew dark.

"Bakahiko! I just met this kid who had your credit card! He was all bloodied up in the street too...Get this, he's one of my students; that Takahashi Misaki brat. I'm ashamed to say he's from M university. Get over to the hospital by your house to get your stuff back. See ya then. ALSO CALL ME BACK BAKAHIKO! Seriously though, the kid looked pretty bad… almost makes you feel bad for him..." The call shut off soon after the last slicing words. Usagi had paled considerably, his mouth slack with shock. Unconsciously, he had grabbed his coat and keys, slamming the front door and dashing towards his red sports car faster than he ever had in his life. His mind was blank, his motions were fast, but mechanical, lacking any of the grace he once had. ' _Misaki, Misaki, Misaki!'_ He didn't have any room to think about anything else, his sole focus on his green-eyed angel.

Tears slowly fell down Akihiko's face as he sped towards the hospital. He didn't even notice that he ran over the crime scene where Misaki had laid dying, a small piece of paper sticking to the side of his car, unnoticed. His eyes stayed focus ahead, unaware of anything passing by. He sped into the parking deck, rushing into the hospital, his jacket billowing behind him. The sterility of the building was anything but hospitable. Nurses, doctors, and patients mulled about, looking calm and collected. How dare they look anything but miserable? The pungent smell of lemon and bleach tickled his nostrils and burned his lungs. He ran towards the front desk, yelling and screaming for Misaki. The nurse was not impressed.

"Are you a relative of Takahashi's?" She frowned, not bothering to look up. Her patience was spread thin today; she'd had to deal with a certain brown-haired devil.

"No! I'm his lo- his friend. Really close friend." Usagi said breathlessly. The nurse glanced up at Akihiko, her eyes widening.

"Usami Akihiko?!" She gasped, almost falling out of her chair, her glasses askew. Akihiko sighed; he didn't have time for yet another adoring fan.

"Where can I find his room?" Akihiko said urgently.

"Well he's still in surgery…" the woman straightened herself, regaining a professional air. She sat upright in her chair, reading from a small clipboard. "Takahashi-san might not make it, he's in critical condition." She sighed sadly, before continuing on. "I'm very sorry, Usami-san. You can wait in the break room where refreshments are being served. Takahashi-san's surgery should end in about 4 hours, if all goes well." Akihiko's face darkened. He shuffled slowly towards the break room, looking downcast, his face contorting into a mask of pain and anguish. He couldn't lose Misaki; he would rather die.

He didn't even notice Hiroki walking towards him, smiling faintly in greeting before looking concerned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I really appreciate everyone that reads this :)**

 **Please R &R! I promise to respond to every single one! **

**I think Misaki having Usagi's card is a little OOC- he would probably insist on paying for it himself. However, in his rush to buy the medicine, he just used the card Usagi gave him ^^**

 **This is the longest chapter I've written so far~ *phew***

 **I think length is my biggest enemy; it's really hard to write!**

 **Next chapter up today or maybe tomorrow we'll see** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Yaoifangirlxx: Thank you so much! It's reviews like this that really keep me going :) I hope you'll stay along for the ride and I'm open to any suggestions you have!**

 **AwkwardOtaku16: Where do I even start? I have never been given such an in-depth analysis of my work, and I appreciate it so much. It's really nice to have someone who tells you what to look out for, and I'm taking this advice to heart. Funnily enough, when I saw that you had been given a review, I was reading your story 'Mistakes'. I'm not done reading yet, and I'm excited to see what you'll do to the story :D I'm honored to see such a talented author like yourself review my work and it makes me want to write 10,000 chapters. I hope you will like how I plan out the story and that you'll continue to give such in-depth reviews. My reviews for 'Mistakes' will probably be just encouragement ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yurumi's back :3**

 **I'm deciding to take more time writing and editing these chapters, because the story has begun to really grow on me. I never thought I would be an author ^^;**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews Zentraedi, Ashurikun, and xMiharux3! Reviews keep me going for hours :D**

 **I'm going to stop with the time stamps at some point in this, because I think it was**

 **confusing...**

 **If anybody's wondering why I don't refer to Akihiko as 'Usagi-san' more, I feel like I should only use that for Misaki's parts/dialog, because he's the only one that uses it. (+ Takahiro)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica ;)**

* * *

 _4:00 P.M._

Hiroki was getting seriously pissed. This was _not_ how his day was supposed to go. Waiting on a thieving brat was not what he went to the hospital for… He brushed his anger aside and started to grade papers. Hiroki was relieved that he had accidently left the papers in his bag. Lost in the world of his students essays, he gradually felt his shoulders loosen up. He was worried about Nowaki's emergency surgery. _It couldn't be that brat, could it?_ The thought struck Hiroki and his anger rose considerably. This brat really was taking all his time…

Right as he was grabbing a new essay, he heard a muffled voice coming from around the corner. ' _Akihiko?'_ He would recognize that yell anywhere; he had been on the receiving end of its wrath countless times. _He must be here to pick up his card_ , Hiroki realized. Exhaling deeply, he tried to lose himself in his work yet again. That idiot could come to him; like hell he was getting up.

Minutes later, Hiroki saw, or rather _felt_ , Akihiko approaching. His thunderous footsteps seemed to vibrate the entire building as he stomped toward the room Hiroki was seated in. Hiroki sat up, smiling faintly as he reached forwards to grab Akihiko's credit card. Much to Hiroki's displeasure, Akihiko chose to collapse on him. Where was that strength from seconds ago?

Struggling under Akihiko's weight, the smaller man pushed Akihiko over onto his seat, crushing his carefully graded papers. Akihiko really looked worse for wear, his hair out of place, eyes dulling to a moldy purple. Slumped over on the chair, he looked dead. Hiroki looked confused, how could his friend be _this_ upset? He tried to shake his fallen ally, but to no avail. Grumbling, Hiroki pulled up a chair and waited until Akihiko woke up.

Akihiko's sleepy silence and his papers being crushed left him time to think. How was this all connected? Hiroki was sure he was missing something; it was on the tip of his tongue. Takahashi having his best friend's card, Akihiko looking so distraught, _something was missing._

Hiroki had no more time to think unfortunately, because Akihiko chose this moment to wake up with a yell.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko screamed loudly.

"Akihiko?!" Hiroki had just jumped in his seat and squeaked out his friend's name like a little girl. Coughing hurriedly, Hiroki continued, lest Akihiko collapse again.

"Can you believe this kid? Stealing and then getting run over, it's idiotic. I knew that kid was dumb, but this is a whole new level." Hiroki continued, clearing his throat. Akihiko stood up angrily, looking at Hiroki with a look of pure malice, worse than his morning scowl.

" _NEVER_ TALK ABOUT MY MISAKI THAT WAY." Hiroki almost fell down the change was so astounding.

"Ahem? Your… Misaki? It was all coming back to Hiroki now. When he saw that _brat_ and his best friend together in the street. Realization hit him.

"Oh my god. Akihiko…" Hiroki looked disgusted at himself. _That Takahashi kid was a brat, but he was a nice kid… and Akihiko looks so distraught._ Hiroki allowed himself a moment of self-pity before apologizing profusely to his best friend. It still didn't sit well with him. His first love and current best friend was sleeping with his student? ' _That's gross…'_ Then again, Hiroki had slept with Akihiko too.' _Also gross...'_ Hiroki thought with a melancholy frown. _How dumb can I be?_ Hiroki's mood added to the depressing aura coming from Akihiko.

 _We can only hope…_ Hiroki thought sadly.

* * *

 _8:00 P.M._

He was empty. Broken. Destroyed. Not Misaki, his distraught lover. All Akihiko wanted to do was curl up in a ball and become dust. He felt so ungrounded, his anchor not there to tie him to reality. It could've been days sitting in the waiting room and he wouldn't have noticed. The world seemed gray, devoid of the color it took on when he met Misaki. Everything was great this morning, wasn't it? He struggled to remember the events of this morning.

Concentrating, he could remember that morning faintly. Akihiko was sick; Misaki rushed out to buy cold medicine.

 _Wait._ Akihiko thought suddenly, his thoughts clearing. _It was me. This… is all… my… fault._ Guilt crashed down on him like a wave. He couldn't believe that he injured, maybe even killed his everything. _His_ Misaki. Silent tears rolled down his cheek, and Akihiko wanted nothing more than to die himself, to atone for his sins. Hiroki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unnerved by his friend's tears.

Akihiko didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. His reason to live, to wake up. His inspiration.

 _His life._

The nurse from the desk walked up to the pair, but only Hiroki registered her presence.

She smiled broadly up at them, before clearing her throat and starting. "Takahashi Misaki is going to be fine, and you can visit him now. He's in..." glancing at her clipboard, she continued. "...Room 310, 3rd Floor, at the end of the hall. I'll have Dr. Kusama wait for you in there." she bowed and walked away, her heels clicking on the linoleum.

Recognition dawned in Akihiko's eyes with the nurse's parting steps. Hiroki gaped. It was like Akihiko was being reborn. Truly, the poor man had looked inches from death earlier. His violet eyes, once lifeless and hollow, were slowly becoming more vibrant. Hiroki too felt more energized, because he could finally see the man he had wanting to see all day, Nowaki.

* * *

Nowaki tapped his clipboard thoughtfully, looking over at the boy it belonged to. The surgery had been easy, but the extensive damage to the teen's body was grotesque. Working in pediatrics, Nowaki had been moved to this surgery because of a shortage in staff, and his time in America gave him more experience injuries such as his. On top of that, Nowaki couldn't even tell Hiro-san not to wait on him.

He had been instructed to wait in this boy's room, and that two visitors would arrive shortly. Nowaki always felt uncomfortable seeing the loved ones of his patients for the first time. Especially for this case; it was unexpected and heartbreaking. Breathing deeply, Nowaki prepared himself to break the news to his parents. (a/n: 2 visitors? I would assume they're his parents…)

Hiroki and Akihiko dashed to the third floor, and Akihiko almost kicked down the door. Nowaki gasped in shock, seeing Hiro-san and… _Usami?_ Nowaki almost dropped his clipboard in surprise. He was scowling at Usami before beaming at Hiroki.

"This is your student right?" Nowaki zeroed in on Usami. "What's he doing here? May I ask what your connection is to Takahashi-san?"

Akihiko wasn't even paying attention to him. He looked at Misaki, carefully holding his bandaged face as if it were a precious jewel, his touch light as a feather. Akihiko's face contorted in pain; he couldn't bear to see his beloved in such a sorry state.

"It's best not to wake him now." Nowaki said, forcing a smile while his eyebrow twitched. His face softened as he added, "We need to discuss Takahashi-san's injuries and precautions I would like for you to take."

Akihiko nodded slowly, tearing his eyes off of Misaki's broken form.

"Well, to start things off, Misaki has two broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured pelvis, and a broken arm." He winced as he saw Usami's face pale. Nowaki continued on, " He can be released from the hospital today bu-"

"I need Misaki home." Usami interjected, regaining a high-and-mighty attitude. Nowaki grimaced and continued on,

" _But_ Takahashi-san will need a wheelchair and won't be able to do any… strenuous activities." Nowaki blushed slightly. Hiroki, however, was a tomato, blushing furiously. ' _Hiro-san is so cute.'_ Nowaki looked at Hiroki with loving eyes.

"So we're good? Okay leaving now!" Hiroki sputtered out. Nowaki was about to reach for Hiroki when Akihiko finally spoke.

"Misaki? Misaki!" Akihiko spoke urgently.

 **How was it? This one took me a while to write but it still doesn't feel right…**

 **Big thanks to anybody who read this! Feel free to R &R! **

**Next chapter up soon! My chapters are always going to hover around 2k words I think...**

 **I found a really cute name for Misaki via a misspelling; I spelled it Niisaki and I thought it would be cute for a little brother to say "Nii-saki! Nii-saki!" :3**

 **Tell me whether you guys want the next chapter up today or tomorrow; I feel bad leaving it on a cliffy ;D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zentraedi: I'm glad it kept your attention! I tried to make it interesting and unique, even though I've read a fanfiction where a hit-and-run was included. Who knows? Maybe vengeance is served ;) Hopefully I'll be able to deliver more refreshing content to keep you interested. Feel free to leave more encouragement or criticism, I'm all ears :) You made me super super excited to write more :D**

 **Ashurikun: I'm happy to keep going! Your review inspired me to write even more! I'm glad you like the story and it feels fresh and new to you, hopefully you like what I have planned. Stick around and see how it unfolds :D**

 **xMiharux3: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I can keep you on the edge of your seat ;) This cliffhanger's for you cuz I'm evil ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yurumi here~**

 **Thanks for reviewing AwkwardOtaku16, MindVScape, xMiharux3, NamiTskuino, DrarryDay, Judy, Univiajante, and Vixou!**

 **Trying to add more better vocabulary n' stuff ;)**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Misaki? Misaki!" Akihiko said urgently. Hiroki and Nowaki snapped their heads towards the sound. Akihiko was holding a now-awake Misaki's hands.

"Get your hands off me you pervert!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko could've cried for joy; the boy still had his spark. Nowaki cleared his voice, addressing Misaki.

"Takahashi-san, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Misaki looked up at Nowaki, saying worriedly, "I don't really know, but I can't feel my legs!" Tears threatened to spill over Misaki's face. However, Nowaki looked relieved.

"Is that all? The painkillers can make your legs immobile for a short period of time, and you should feel them in about an hour." Misaki sighed happily. Akihiko lifted Misaki into a wheelchair after Nowaki nodded at him. Nowaki was already turning towards Hiroki to speak.

Just as Akihiko was lifting Misaki into the wheelchair, Takahiro bursts into the room, panting heavily. "Misaki! Are you alright?" Takahiro was breathing like an asthmatic. Having to fend off two hug attacks was exhausting for Misaki. Takahiro looked at Misaki sadly, taking it the web of casts that encapsulated his legs and arm. Takahiro looked at Akihiko vengefully.

"I thought you were supposed to keep him safe!" He cried. Akihiko looked from Takahiro to Misaki, his face full of pain and anger. Misaki interjected Takahiro before he could say anything else.

"Nii-chan! This was my own fault, so stop blaming Usagi-san for everything!" Misaki huffed, trying to cross his arms for effect. Sadly, the cast prevented Misaki's display of anger. Takahiro brushed Misaki off; instead he continued his speech, much to Misaki's disappointment.

"I think Misaki should come live with me. Misaki can take care of himself and Usagi normally, but he won't be able to in this condition…" Takahiro told Akihiko, almost in a pleading voice. Akihiko could see the emotions swirling around Takahiro's eyes, and felt his need to care for Misaki. It was reminiscent of when Takahiro had told him that he would take care of Misaki when their parents died.

Akihiko had a moment of indecision, but the need to be with Misaki overpowered any doubt he had before. He wasn't giving up Misaki to anybody, not even Takahiro. Akihiko wasn't ever going to let Misaki get away again.

"No." Akihiko said simply, before trying to convince Takahiro. Takahiro, however, was about to cut off Akihiko when Misaki spoke up again, fury evident in his voice.

"I'm not just a possession that can just be traded around!" Misaki yelled indignantly. After this outburst, Misaki mumbled quietly, "I'm fine with Usagi-san, if he wants me..."

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried with joy. He rushed to Misaki and kissed him with enthusiasm.

…

…

Too late. Takahiro stood in shock, his mouth hanging open. Takahiro tried to form words, but the language didn't seem to be there. Misaki was just as shocked. This was going to be bad.

"Aba.. Uhm… WHAA?" Takahiro looked about ready to faint. Akihiko's only thought was ' _Run!'_

Nowaki smiled gently as they left the room like madmen. Takahiro rushed after them with a wild look in his eyes. Even though he didn't like Usami-san, his lover was a nice kid. He called out,

"I'll be seeing you next week!" Nowaki said. As Nowaki was smiling and waving, Hiroki turned to him and started complaining.

"Can you believe Bakahiko?! He's sleeping with _my student!_ That brat doesn't even like to read! Why would an author date someone who doesn't like to read?! And get this." Nowaki sighed. Hiro-san was on a roll; nothing short of a nuclear explosion would stop him now. Hiroki heaved his chest up and down before continuing. "I can't believe it's Takahiro's little brother too! If I didn't know better I'd say that brat is just a replacement!"

As fast as his anger came, it started to slowly dissipate as Hiroki fell into Nowaki's arms. The constant frown that composed Hiroki's face was substituted by one of sadness.

"But… The way Akihiko looked at him." Hiroki was so out of character that it caught Nowaki off-guard. "With such love… and caring…" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki. "I love you Nowaki!" Hiroki plunged his head into Nowaki's scrubs and Nowaki felt Hiroki's sobs rack his body.

Nowaki looked sadly down at his lover. ' _It must be really hard to see the one that you loved with someone else…'_ This reaction of intense pain from Hiroki also made Nowaki nervous. ' _Hiro-san still loves me right?'_ Nowaki titled Hiroki's head up to his and kissed him. Hiroki looked at Nowaki incredulously, his tears gone. Wiping his face vigorously, he glared at Nowaki.

"Don' .Anyone." He growled. "I love you." Hiroki mumbled quietly, leaving Nowaki to just stare at him, a huge smile on his face. Nowaki was loved; and he knew it.

* * *

Checkout was a breeze; Akihiko just had to smile and wave. The front desk lady called to him,

"S-sir! Y-you need to s-sign this!" She sputtered out.

"I'm not doing autographs right now, sorry!" He said, breezing by them with Misaki. Akihiko picked up the pace and wheeled his lover out to the car. Takahiro was closely following them, eyes burning. Misaki was in shock, but was going along with Akihiko. After all, he didn't have much choice...

"Oh." They both said in unison. There was no way Misaki could fit in that car. Akihiko ruffled his already disheveled hair in annoyance. Misaki wiggled uncomfortably in his seat, thinking sullenly, _'I'm being such a burden... First I get run over and then I can't even fit in a car!'_ Misaki inspected the car closely with Akihiko, trying to discern how he could fit.

"What's on the wheels?" Misaki asked curiously. Akihiko's car was usually the only clean thing he owned... Akihiko looked suddenly uncomfortable. ' _It must be that Takahiro is chasing us..'_ Misaki was pretty uncomfortable too.

"Well, erm... You see..." Akihiko looked closer, dreading telling Misaki it was his own blood. Jumping up, he said enthusiastically, "It's a piece of paper! That's what it is!" He snatched the pice of paper of the wheel and it was sticky with Misaki's blood.

"What is it, Usagi-san?" Misaki was trying to get a better look, craning over Akihiko's side. Akihiko turned around, smiling at Misaki. Takahiro, however, was approaching fast. He was fuming, and Akihiko could almost see steam where the man walked.

"Let's just take the train!" Akihiko said happily. Misaki looked suspiciously at his lover; that smile was the one he reserved for meetings and parties. In other words, it was totally fake. Sighing, Misaki decided to go along with Akihiko's little farce until they got home, or, at least until Takahiro wasn't approaching him.  
_

While they were on the train, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. They had lost Takahiro, for now, but Misaki thought that running wasn't such a great idea. Akihiko's mind was racing; what he found on that paper couldn't be true. On the bloodstained paper, a messy scrawl wrote, "Was this an accident? Call XXX-XXX-XXXX to find out." He has no idea what to make of the paper. Takahiro was completely out of his mind now; he would deal with that later.

Was it an accident? Either way, the responsible party was going to be punished.

* * *

 **How was it? Finally some more insight into Misaki's 'accident'! R &R! **

**Let me know if you guys want a small chapter a day or one big chapter every other day :)**

 **I know the chapter's a little short; I've got some huge projects coming up that are very important.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Yurumi**

 **Reviews:**

 **Univiajante:** **¡Gracias por leer! Misaki no muere :)  
¡Me alegro de que te gusta el suspenso! :D **

**DrarryDay: Here** **is c** **hapter 4! Hope you like it just as much :) Thank you so much for the words of encouragement! You really keep me going :)**

 **AwkwardOtaku16: Gotcha! No more a/n's! I have trouble explaining some things but I'll try my very best! Please keep writing your fic it's amazing! Hopefully my story can be as good as yours someday :)**

 **xMiharux3: I'm glad you liked 'Niisaki'! I thought it was really cute 3**

 **More cliffhangers for you 3 I'll probably slow down with the uploading though :/ I'm going back to school next week ;-;**

 **NamiTsukino: I'm sorry to make you cry! That means it's a good story tho ;)**

 **I hope to make you cry again… In a good way!**

 **Vixou:**

 **1st- I'm glad that I have a style! I usually just write whatever I think they would say; I'm glad it seems IC. I have definitely tried to improve with details, it something I really struggle with. Probably years of having 1 hour to write a 5 page essay** **(** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

 **2nd- Yay! I improved! I permanently have a tab up for now lol. From others fanfictions I've read, vocabulary is** _ **huge.**_ **I've read stories with zero plot but good vocabulary and I like them better than plot with no vocab. Vocabulary is again, another struggle of mine. I hope you find that this chapter is more colorful! However, I think that my style leans toward a more simplistic approach so not every word will be so exotic. This is my first time writing tension/angst in general, so by the end I'm sure I'll improve :) Practice makesperect! I'm glad I can get someone picky to like my fic :D I'll keep up the good work!**

 **Judy- (Your name wont show up for some reason?): I'm thinking the same thing o.o We'll see what happens to Misaki and Akihiko! I'll try and end the story well for you :D**

 **MindVScape: Feisty. I like it :3 The next chapter is up right on time :)**


End file.
